Call of Duty: A Hero on the Horizon
by SH313
Summary: A little something I threw together, I don't know where it will go.


Author's Note: Well, this is a story I just thought up out of thin air

_Author's Note: Well, this is a story I just thought up out of thin air. I'm not sure where it will go, or if it will stay up. All I can say is, enjoy the ride while it lasts. Title may change._

* * *

**Call of Duty: A Hero on the Horizon**

**Prologue**

_December 31, 1943_

_1800 hours_

_I'm going to be entering training tomorrow to be in the 101__st__ Airborne Division. My unit will be the 506__th__ paratrooping division inside Baker Company. Me and my pals are going to be in for a surprise tomorrow. Training constantly for months will be hard work, but I'm willing to do it._

_I bought this journal so I could begin recording what it's like to be in the military. From what I heard, it's not easy. A lot of people in my town say to me as they walk by, "Good luck fighting for the Homeland," or something corny like that. Well, I'm not exactly going in for that. First, my friends are all entering, so I thought it'd be fun to do it together! Also, I need some more excitement in my life. I can't even remember what I did yesterday, or the day before. Nothing memorable has happened lately, so this will definitely give me something to think about._

_There are enough people fighting for this country. From my eyes, there isn't much good to fight for in the U.S.A. It would have been better off with the animals and Indians occupying this land alone._

_Well, Elder, my best friend, Mike, and Lewis are going to meet me at the bar at about, I think they call it 2000 hours in the military. I'm out!_

_Future Pvt. Neil S. Martin_

"What'll it be, Mart?" The barkeep said as he continued to clean one of the bar's many mugs.

Martin sat down on the bar stool, looking down at his folded hands as he slouched, "Give me my usual, Goalie." The barkeep nodded as he walked away. No one in the small town of Low Springs, Arkansas knew the man's name, but everyone called him Goalie, sense he called himself "The Keeper" every so often. He wasn't exactly social, but rumor had it that he was older than the town itself.

Martin felt a familiar double pat on the back as a man sat down beside him, "Hey ol' buddy, you tell Lousianette (Loosiana) yet, cuz' you don't look to good?"

The brunette turned his head toward his friend, revealing it to be Elder. Goalie crudely dropped Martin's mug in front of him and walked away.

He took a sip as he answered, "Hey Elder. Yeah, I told her last night on the phone. I'm fine, just…thinkin'." He took another small sip.

Elder waved to Goalie for a drink for himself, "Bout' what? Did she take it hard?"

Martin suddenly gulped part of his drink, "I won't lie to ya'; she swore at me a little for not telling her sooner. The payphones power was shot of before she could calm down. She must be pretty mad right now." He took another large gulp.

Elder put a hand on his friends shoulder as the barkeep put a drink down, "You can't blame er' Mart. That was a big blow to her. Being out of communication for months must be hard on her."

The brunette man laid his four-head on the bar, "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come to see me off tomorrow when we head for Georgia." He lifted his head and gulped down the rest of his drink as he waved for another.

Elder sighed, "You know bud, you've been looking out for me ever sense we were kids. Remember that time that kid at school took my clothes in sixth grade?"

He gave out a light laugh, "Yup, that was a weird day."

"And you walked me home in nothin' but your underwear because you gave me your clothes. And you didn't want me to get hurt by that guy on my way home. And what about that time when we were playing War in the woods and you accidentally shot me? You carried me seven miles to the hospital." He said, barely glancing at the scar under his pants leg. "What I'm tryin' to say is, you really are one of a kind. And if she's really worth it, she'll be seein' you off tomorrow."

"How do you figure?" Martin said, taking a gulp out of his newly filled mug.

"Because I can tell. She loves you just like you love her. I can just tell."

Two people suddenly jumped on the two friends backs, shouting in familiar voices, "We're gonna get you, ya Jerries."

When the two got off, Martin and Elder looked to their left to see Mike and Lewis, taking a seat on either side of their friends.

"What he said," Mike commented beside Elder, "She loves ya, man. Not a thing to question. She loves ya."

Lewis patted Martin's back, "And you should be excited, we're going **tomorrow** to start training."

Elder's face formed one of his famous reckless grins, "And we're all going to be lookin' out for each other once we finally get on the battlefield. There's no way to say when we'll be on the front lines, but we'll be there standing together like a wall."

"Well, if you're not standing together here, this should be even easier."

The four friends turned around. Mike, Lewis, and Elder's faces had a surprised look, while Martins was just a blank, uncaring stare.

Five men, two in Navy and three in Marine uniforms, were standing behind them in the dim light of the bar. Marine at the front grinned, "We heard you four are joining the 506th paratrooping division in the Army. So, we wanted to remind you, before you go off, who the top dogs of the military are. You four better get out of here, cuz' this is a Navy and Marine bar, no Army or Air Force allowed."

Martin looked around to see that almost the whole bar had people from the Navy and Marines in it. He suddenly got his own famous, reckless grin. He was known around Low Springs for the grin, and anyone brave enough to take him on had no brains to count for.

When the five men saw his grin, they took a step back, "Uh, I'm warning you. Every guy in this bar will take you on unless you four get out."

Martin took another gulp of his mug and slammed it down on the bar. He then got up and looked the taller Marine strait in the eye, "Ya' know, I've never even had a problem with the other branches of the military. We're all needed to win the war. But, if you really want us out…" He looked around the bar once more before finishing, "There aren't enough of you Navy and Marine guys to get us out."

Mike jumped on to his bar stool and punched his fist, "Yeah! Finally, something to get us pumped for tomorrow!"

He then jumped forward, head first in a table of Naval officers, and the brawl started. Martin socked one of the Navy men in the mouth, while Mike was fighting with the four officers at the table he jumped on; he seemed to be doing better than them. Elder and Lewis went back to back as they punched out anyone who came near them.

The barkeep looked up from under the counter, phone in hand, "Uh, hello, police. Yes, there is a fight breaking out in the Blue Moon Bar…How many? About everyone, mostly Marines and Naval officers going against a four Army fellows…This isn't a time to ask who's winning! If you have to know, the Army boys are winning, now send someone down here!"

* * *

Martin smiled confidently as the medics loaded the last Marine and drove off to the hospital. If there was one thing he was good at, it was fighting. He looked back at his friends, seeing there grins as they laid down under the night sky.

A familiar police officer walked up to Martin, "Well, looks like you managed to get out of another one without any injury whatsoever."

Martin grinned, "Well, Deputy-Dog, I guess I was just lucky."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in."

The brunette looked over his shoulder at the officer with a 'yeah right' look. They both then laughed and clapped hands, "Well Martin, I'm going to miss comin' to bar fights after ya', I hope you do good in the Army."

Mike grinned, "Thanks Deputy-Dog, just make sure those other guys make a full recovery."

Lewis laughed, "And tell em' if they ever want to fight again, come to the front lines. They're pretty good."

The officer grinned, "Well, ya'll be careful, alright."

Elder grinned, "We'll be sure to do that, sir."

Martin laughed to himself through his thoughts, "Well guys, party at my house. Just use four. Then let's get a good night sleep, and go out to do our best."

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, here you go. As I said before, the title may change. Next update, I don't know._

* * *


End file.
